1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to an illumination lamp that includes a partitioning unit disposed between a power supply module and a circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional emergency illumination lamp (e.g. disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M363552) includes a circuit module and a battery unit that are disposed within the same space of a lamp body.
However, in such a lamp structure, since the circuit module is adjacent to the battery unit, a high temperature produced from the circuit module during operation has an adverse influence on the battery unit. That is, the service life of the battery unit is reduced when the battery unit is in a high temperature environment for a long time period.